1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and grip thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single lens reflex camera includes a movable mirror, shutter apparatus, and an image pickup sensor in an optical axis. Additionally, the single lens reflex camera selectively mounts a lens according to an object of image pickup.
Thinning a camera body in an optical axis direction is difficult since the above configuration arranges a mirror box between a lens mount and the shutter apparatus. As illustrated in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-65147, rejection of a finder and a mirror box diffuses a mirror less type single lens reflex camera specialized miniaturization.
However, the single lens reflex camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-65147 need to sacrifice either grip performance when attaching a large lens or miniaturization instead of a large grip so as to ensure fully grip performance when attaching the large lens. In other words, a small grip achieves miniaturization, but grasping performance degrades when attaching the large lens. Meanwhile, a large grip makes the camera body grow in size.
A grip adapter detachably attached by tightening a screw screwed into a tripod attaching screw portion provided on a bottom of a camera has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-350073). The grip adapter strengthens the finger hook to a convex shape of a grip when attaching a large lens so as to improve grasping performance.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-350073, a tip of the grip apart from the tripod attaching screw portion is not fixed. The user may feel uneasy about grasping of the grip since the fixing to the tip of the grip is not sufficient. Additionally, detachable operability is bad because a tool for tightening the screw screwed into the tripod attaching screw portion is needed. Rotational operation of a screw head by hand without using the tool to tighten and loosen the screw necessitates a larger screw head. Large screw heads prevent miniaturization. Additionally, an unnecessary shape for grasping makes an attachment portion larger since a base portion of the grip adaptor is provided on the bottom of the camera body.